


20 more minutes

by encular



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encular/pseuds/encular
Summary: Small xiuchen fluff bc we need more xiuchen but basically nothing happens





	20 more minutes

The first few rays of the morning had already begun to creep through tall curtains in their high rise apartment building. Minseok let out a yawn and brought his free arm up to shield his eyes. He looks over to his right to see a messy head of light brown hair and soft breaths escaping the man on his arm.

The light from the wisps of the curtains highlights bit of his hair and face. Really, Minseok thinks, he wouldn't mind his arm going numb if this is what got to see in return.

Said man curls his nose at the rays that continue to pour in as the city walks up.

Unfortunately, even though it is the start of the weekend, Minseok's stomach is telling him to make breakfast. 

Careful not to wake the sleeping man, he tries to pull his arm from underneath his head. In his bad attempt to free his arm the other wants up.

"Ahh, _hyung_.." Jongdae let's out a yawn and pulls him in closer. Or rather his arm. 

"Babe, I need to make breakfast." Minseok hums out.

"Later." Stubborn. 

"I'm starving and I know you are too. Come on." Minseok pulls his arm. 

"Don't wanna. Need pillow. " Jongdae pulls him in by the waist and snuggles closer. A smile tugs at his lips. 

"Im gonna need my arm to cook, Jongdae-ya." He sighs out softly. Minseok reaches over to hug him back. 

Jongdae let's out a sleepy yawn. "Just 20 more minutes hyung. Its the weekend."

Perhaps, Minseok considers, he can enjoy the warmth in his embrace and in his chest a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Just wanted to have a hand in writing bc xiuchen :''') and also apologies for any mistakes not edited


End file.
